


Black Heart

by SkyJams



Series: Black Heart Series [1]
Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Blood, Grinding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Better the devil you know, then the devil you don’t.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Series: Black Heart Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077140
Kudos: 16





	Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Chief, the ambulance is rolling out now with everyone. Do you want me to stay behind with you?” asked Officer Divine.

“No, you escort them to the hospital. I’m just going to take some pictures and maybe see if there are any casings. This sure was a bloodbath down here.” Chief Smith replied with Coppers' borrowed camera in hand.

The dark alley they occupied sparkled with the reflection of red and blue lights off the asphalt. The night hid the fact that it was blood painting the ground, in the darkness it just looked shiny. The burning scent of gunpowder and that sharp iron smell of blood put Bobby’s teeth on edge as he inspected the area.

His radio chirped in his ear with officers talking, as one by one their vehicles drove off, leaving him alone on scene with just his own cruiser blocking the entrance behind him, and his pistol on his side as protection.

As he looked around watching the digital screen he realized he wasn’t sure what caused the violent altercation they responded to here. People in the city seemed angrier lately. More on edge. Ready not just to fight, but to pull a knife. He snapped a few pictures but they were an unsatisfying mess of inky blackness on the preview display.

Bobby sighed, returning to his cruiser. He put the camera away and went to take out some new gloves to see if he could find any physical evidence out there.

Suddenly, he stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck raised. Something was wrong. It felt like someone was watching him. Bobby strained to listen to the sounds around him but only heard the sound of a car speeding by the liquor store on the corner. He spun around to see what was there, but saw nothing. Maybe the glinting reflection of blood on the ground made it look like movement?

Convincing himself it was nothing, he grabbed some evidence bags and took out his flashlight. He kept glancing behind him this time, not wanting to be snuck up on. Thinking too much about it, he stopped and checked his pistol to make sure the magazine was fully loaded. The clicks of his gun reflected off the walls, echoing around ominously. Nothing jumped out of the darkness, however. It was just him and his car.

With footsteps that echoed off the walls, Bobby walked back down the dark alleyway, finding the blood splatter here that had splashed up on the walls. Since that’s where the gunmen had been standing he expected to find some bullet casings here. He clicked on his flashlight and began combing the sticky ground. There was a cold chill in the air causing the hairs on his arm to stand. He wondered if it was going to rain, this was unusual weather for the desert state. At least rain would wash away the blood.

A loud clang at the far end startled Bobby, making him snap his head in that direction. Two shitty beater cars rolled by. He could distinctly hear obnoxious laughter from one the vehicles as they passed.

Why was he so jumpy tonight? Resolving to finish this scene quickly, Bobby reached down and fished something off the ground with an evidence bag. Holding his flashlight to it, he checked to make sure… Bingo. Gun casing. He stuffed the bag in his pocket and searched around quickly to see if there were any more. Another piece of debris caught his eye. It looked like the right size. As he reached down to pick it up, that’s when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, black boots taking a step towards him.

Someone had been watching him, and now they were between him and his car. Whoever they were, they already caught him on the back foot. His radio clicked and dispatch said something unimportant. It made him realize how vulnerable he was, he wouldn’t be able to go for his radio or gun without being attacked. Shit.

Slowly, Bobby stood back up and raised his eyes to the man who had followed him. It was difficult to discern features, the bright lights from his cruiser creating a backlight.

“You left quite a mess,” the man spoke in a low voice. Bobby knew that voice anywhere, the soft sound and British accent, that could only be one person.

“Jesus, Hunter… You scared the shit out of me,” replied Bobby. He let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“How’d you make it this far with no one watching your back, huh?” The man in the shadows asked. He had a serious tone that Bobby wasn’t used to hearing. The way he positioned himself, and stood too far to have a one on one conversation made Bobby uncertain.

“Hunter, what the fuck are you doing here?” Bobby hollered out, trying to sound big. “Are you even on duty right now?”

The other man took a single step forward. “No.”

“Then what are you doing here?” He asked again. He suddenly remembered that he was holding a flashlight this whole time and shone it at his black boots. He could see Hunter much clearer now, stony face, black t-shirt and jacket.

“Oh, you know me. I heard there was bloodshed. Came running,” He replied, ironically referencing his reputation within the PD. He turned away from the beam of the flashlight and began strolling towards Bobby’s cruiser.

Bobby blinked, watching him go. Everything about this situation seemed strange. He looked at the ground again but had lost his focus on the evidence he had been collecting. Throwing his hands up he muttered, “Fuck it,” and went back to his vehicle as well.

Up ahead he saw the dark haired man lean against the building wall. As Bobby approached he realized how tense he still was. That his fight or flight instinct was still kicking in, though he couldn’t say why.

“So Chief, what happened here?” Hunter asked like he was making conversation.

Bobby looked at AJ’s casual posture, and tried to tell himself everything was fine. “Not sure, it looked like they brought a guy here to beat the shit out of him,” Bobby replied as he opened his car door and stored the evidence, equipment, and taking off his gloves.

“That’s a lot of blood for a beat down,” Hunter remarked, looking down the alleyway.

“Yeah they were quick to draw when we showed up,'' Bobby said, stepping closer to continue their conversation. The headlights of a passing car flashed by. He noticed AJ’s skin looked ashy. His eyes were so dark it was hard to recognize the warm brown he knew, there was only black left. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked, wondering if it was a play of the light.

“You got some on you,” Hunter said, once again ignoring the question, but looking Bobby up and down with a critical eye. He brushed two fingers along his lower belly just above his belt, pressing wet fabric against his skin. “Just here.”

Bobby inhaled suddenly and the intrusive touch. He felt a wobble in his knees as his body wanted to pull away but he stayed planted where he was. Looking down there was a stain of blood on his shirt that AJ was touching. “Yeah I know, that was from the suspect. The rest of them went to the hospital already.”

Making a noise of confirmation the brunet muttered “no one lays a hand on you.” Bobby wrinkled his brow in confusion. AJ literally had a hand on him.

Bobby looked back at AJ’s face, trying to read his expression in the darkness. When had they gotten so close? “You never told me why you're here. This is a pretty shitty part of town.”

“Mmm I ain’t worried about what’s going bump in the night,” as he spoke, Hunter pushed himself off the wall. “They should be afraid of me.”

Bobby kept his eyes locked on AJ. He couldn’t look away if his life depended on it. The dark haired man took a few steps rounding Bobby’s side, then kept walking behind him out of view. He wanted to follow him around but his feet were planted where he was standing. The cold air on the back of his neck caused Bobby to shiver. A voice came through in his ear from his radio, but Hunter flicked the earpiece out with a finger. Bobby could hear the distant chatter of radio transmissions as the receiver dangled from his shoulder, but he didn’t care what was being said, he was too focused on the other man.

Even though they were so close it startled Bobby when hands landed on his waist, pulling him to move. AJ stepped into his space, gently guiding him against the wall he had been leaning against before.

Trying to refocus his mind, Bobby looked around the alleyway to remember what the conversation had been. “They should be afraid of you? Why because you’ll shoot them?” He hoped the little jab would get them back to conversation he was more familiar with.

“Bobby I need to tell you something.” Hunter said seriously.

“What’s that?” Bobby replied. The look the other man was giving him made him anxious, his back was straight pressed against the cold brick wall, breath coming in short.

AJ looked at his lips like he might kiss him. Or consume him.

“I’m so hungry.”

“You’re… hungry?” Bobby repeated.

“I just followed the smell here, it’s so much. You have no idea how… “ Hunter trailed off, not finishing his thought. Looking down he gently brushed his long fingers against the back of Bobby’s hand. Slowly trailing across his skin, he then wrapped his fingers around Bobby’s wrist. His movement was so soft, as if his hand was a precious thing.

“What are you even talking about? Are you high?” The conversation confused Bobby, and the strange way AJ was acting made him even more unsettled.

“No, I’m not high.” With great care he lifted Bobby’s hand. His fingers glided along the fair skin to hold his palm while he leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of his pointer finger. “Will you help me, Bobby?”

Bobby felt dazed watching the other man lay a kiss along his middle finger next. “Help you…” he murmured.

“You smell so good,” the brunet replied as he kissed the top part of his ring finger.

“I do…” Bobby said, sounding uncertain. He was covered in sweat and blood. He trusted AJ though, right now he couldn’t think straight.

“I know you want to be good for me,” Hunter continued with another kiss on his pinky this time closer to the back of his hand.

“... want to be,” Bobby mumbled. He was so enraptured by the simple brushing of AJ’s lips on his hand. He did want to be good for him.

“Will you let me have you?” Hunter asked. His dark eyes pierced Bobby’s.

Bobby felt himself start to answer but he didn’t even know what he was saying. “...good. Want to…” AJ’s other hand pet along the side of Bobby’s face, from his temple down to his beard. Bobby closed his eyes leaning into the sensation. He sighed, “You could have called…” he found himself saying. He wasn’t sure where that came from.

From behind his closed lids he could hear Hunter make a pleased noise. He opened his eyes to see another kiss placed on the back of his hand. His body felt warm but he shivered in the cold.

“Yes, sweetheart, I know,” Hunter quietly, turning Bobby’s hand over. “I’m going to taste you now, ok?” He placed another kiss on the base of his thumb.

“I… want…” Bobby struggled to say anything. His tongue was heavy and his thoughts unfocused. He was in such a daze from AJ’s ministrations.

“Shh, it’ll just be this once. You’re…” Hunter faltered in his seduction of Bobby’s hand, and raised his eyes back to look at the blond’s face. The other hand stroked his beard again as he gave Bobby a little smile. It felt so nice. “You’re too good for all this…” then he once again leaned in and kissed the smallest part of his wrist.

“You…” Bobby trailed off.

“You know what they say about too much of a good thing,” Hunter said, pressing his lips more firmly against his wrist. “It’s very bad for you.”

“You’re…” He didn’t know what he was going to say anyway.

“Yes, I’m the thing that’s very bad for you.” Hunter said with an uncharacteristic toothy grin. He leaned in between them, and kissed his lips. Bobby felt his desire singing through him, though he was paralyzed from acting on it.

“Now,” Hunter started pulling back towards the wrist still in his palm. “This is going to hurt.”

Bobby felt like he was in a dream as he watched the other man's lips, expected a gentle caress but instead… something was wrong.

The sharp tearing of his skin shocked him out of his trance as he flinched hard at sudden pain. Bobby felt himself shout out as he tried to wrench his arm from Hunter's grip, but he was holding firm. What had he done?

Hunter leaned his entire body against Bobby’s as he crowded him into the wall of the alleyway, one hand gripping his arm, the other now along his clavicle, fingers pressing into his neck. Bobby knew immediately he was overpowered, but the panic and anxiety just wasn’t there.

The pain wasn’t even that bad anymore.

The dark haired man’s mouth was still affixed to his wrist and red began trickling out from the corner of his mouth. He had… bitten him?

Bobby tried to breathe as he found himself light-headed. He was transfixed watching AJ’s mouth working on his arm. He could feel the other man's tongue caressing along the lines of his veins. Bobby swallowed hard thinking how much he liked it.

Feeling the smaller man go lax, AJ let his hand roam down Bobby’s shirt, then back around his waist to pull them close. He began grinding their hips together and Bobby closed his eyes at the feel of the other man's hard erection pressing against him. He didn’t know when he got hard himself but the attention on it was dizzying. He could hear a groan come from the other man. He found himself rocking his hips back into AJ’s, suddenly desperate to chase after him.

Bobby opened his half lidded eyes and watched his mouth licked and kissed and swallowed against his arm like he was making love to it. AJ’s dark eyes were scrunched closed with intensity. His arm tingled and throbbed but there wasn’t any pain. He wondered if AJ had even hurt him at all.

Their hips rocking against each other, not sharp but encompassing, like waves on a beach. It felt strange to watch and not kiss or touch back. AJ was too busy tending to his wrist, but he would take care of him, he just had to be good. He wanted so badly to be good.

With an animalistic growl, Hunter groaned loudly into his arm as his thrusting picked up. Bobby could feel the vibrations from his wrist, up his arm, and through his body. He whimpered, feeling overwhelmed with sensation.

AJ opened his eyes and examined Bobby’s face as his tongue continued to lap against his wrist. Helplessly, Bobby watched his expression change. He refocused on his wrist but began to draw back. He continued to hold his wrist up as AJ made long flat sweeps with his tongue over the whole area, not wanting to leave an inch of skin untouched.

Eventually AJ moved his mouth away and looked at Bobby as if he’d never seen him before. Bobby saw his eyes were blown out, dark and intense. AJ assessed his face and brought Bobby’s wrist to rest gently on his shoulder. His other hand also came up to caress his face again.

As if his own desire made it happen, Bobby watched as AJ leaned in for a consuming kiss. He felt long fingers pet through the back of his head, and Bobby finally clutched onto his shoulder and waist as the other man worked his lips passionately. Distantly he realized the strange taste on AJ’s tongue was the metallic tang of his own blood. He liked the thought of Hunter tasting him. He liked the thought of Hunter possessing him.

Bobby could feel the pressure rising from the taller man as he tore his mouth away. Hunter muttered “fuccckkk…” as his grip lowered to squeeze and pull on Bobby’s ass. The feeling of their erections sliding against one another was as delicious as it was infuriating. He wanted more, the curling heat in his belly already bringing him close, but AJ was like a wild animal right now, too far gone to even suggest unbuttoning anything.

Bobby let out a sigh that was more of a whimper as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side baring his neck as best he could. AJ leaned in right away and tucked his face in the pale skin. He felt Hunter’s nose and lips drag along the tendon of his neck. His beard roughly scraping against his skin felt so right. It made him want to squirm, like it was nearly too much for him to handle. He thought he could cum like this if Hunter would just take him. Bobby’s heart was pounding so hard, he was sure Hunter could hear it.

With a sudden movement AJ licked from the base of his neck up to the scruff on the bottom of his jaw, then left a kiss along his beard. A strong hand behind his neck held him steady as he let the other man position him. Hunter leaned into his ear and whispered “You tempt me too much, little one.”

The breathy voice made him tremble. Bobby wrapped his arm all the way around AJ’s neck, not wanting to let go. He needed him so bad.

Putting both hands low on Bobby’s ass, AJ pulled him up and pressed him back against the wall, forcing Bobby’s legs around his waist. He kept working his hips, now deeper, harder, closer, making low grunts and growls as his insatiable fingers squeezed Bobby tight against him.

Bobby cried out in pleasure and AJ leaned in close, forehead to forehead. The brunet leaned in for another messy kiss, wet mouths sliding against each other. Bobby was panting hard into AJ’s mouth just trying to hold on.

As he squeezed his eyes closed, Bobby felt Hunters teeth run along his bottom lip, then a sharp pinprick startled him. He swiped his tongue out and tasted the blood he found. Hunter worked his hips harder, losing rhythm. He bullied his way back into Bobby’s mouth and his lips drawing him in, his tongue petting his own.

Bobby trembled and felt the tight pressure he had been holding back spill over. He whined as he panted, losing control. With a few frantic thrusts Bobby felt himself cum hard, needing to hold onto AJ as tightly as he could. He could hear AJ groan loud and deep into the side of his mouth as the other man seemed to lose control himself.

Bobby closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed with sensation. He felt tingles reaching from his groin out to his fingertips. The parts of him that were pressed against Hunter felt so right, like a warm blanket. He wants to be covered in whatever this feeling was and never leave. Maybe he could just close his eyes now and Hunter would take care of him… his eyes were already closed… and he was so tired…

*****

The beam of sunlight through his cheap plastic blinds was so annoying. Now he wasn’t going to get back to sleep.

Bobby rolled over and pulled his duvet higher. He sighed and reluctantly tried to open his eyes. In front of him was a bandage on his wrist.

Suddenly awake, he sat up. What the fuck was this, when did he get injured? He definitely hadn’t been to the hospital yesterday.

Except he couldn’t quite remember what had happened lately. Yesterday he went to work. He was pretty sure he had a meeting but that whole day seemed like it was in a fog. He remembered Malton, he yelled at him for using his office. He went on patrol with Divine. Was it Divine? Did he even get out of his office? The more he thought about it the more it felt like sand falling between his fingers as he tried to grasp it.

Flopping his head back he tried to think but he didn’t get anywhere. The musky smell of AJ’s cologne filled his nose. That didn’t make sense either, it had been weeks since AJ spent the night. Bobby looked to his nightstand to get his phone and a bottle of Gatorade and Advil.

Ok, he definitely hasn’t left that out. He must have got blackout drunk with AJ last night. That was the only explanation. His head was aching. So was his back, and legs. That must be it.

Bobby sighed and sat up. He took two pills, cracked open the drink and took a long sip. Reluctantly he pulled back the bandage on his wrist to see what he was working with. There were two healing cuts on his wrists, tear marks in his skin almost symmetrical.

He ran the fingers over the scar and looked closely. The marks were so close to his blue veins. He was lucky they missed. The twin scars were already healing, he didn’t even need the bandage anymore. Throwing it on his nightstand, Bobby picked up the Gatorade again and realized there was a post-it note left on top of his phone.

_I told you, too much of a good thing ain’t good for you. Drink this, you’ll need it. -H_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
